fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Remix
Megaman Remix is a Megaman game developed by Mega Studios and the most recent game in the Megaman series. It was made to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the series. Story In the year 20XX, Doctor Thomas Light and Doctor Albert Wily are masters in robotics at the Robert University of Technology. The two created several robots together, and were responsible for many advancements in robotics. Even though Wily got many awards, he was constantly upstaged by his colleague. Eventually, Wily was so filled with envy, that he moved to the Pacific Ocean and created a huge robot factory, later becoming his main castle. Wily was missing for a very long time. Meanwhile, on his own, Light creates the first humanoid robot with feelings. However, he had a defect in his Solar Reactor, and he left the doctor's lab to wander the world on his own. Later, Dr. Wily came across the robot and modified it, giving it a new nuclear reactor and some new equipment. Unfortunately, there was still a defect in its Solar Reactor. So Doctor Light keeps on creating robots to help society, consisting of Cut Man, a timber-felling robot, Guts Man, a wilderness reclamation robot, Ice Man, a robot made to perform tasks in extreme climates, Bomb Man, a demolition and land development robot, Fire Man, who was made to work in an incinerator, Elec Man, an agile robot made to control the voltage of nuclear power plants, Time Man, a prototype robot for use in time travel experiments, Oil Man, a robot made to work in an oil plant, and Rock and Roll, two twin robots made for household work. Doctor Wily keeps on working on his plans to rule the world. Months later, Wily finally enacts his scheme by stealing the aforementioned Robot Masters, excluding Rock and Roll, seeing as he saw no potential in them. Rock, enraged by the mad doctor's actions and having a strong sense of justice, volunteered to go stop Wily. Dr. Light reluctantly agrees and powers his metaphorical son up. It is at this point onward that Rock is known as Megaman. After defeating his kidnapped brethren, Megaman goes on to defeat the mad doctor himself, Dr. Wily. After beating the Yellow Devil, Copy Robot, CWU-01P, and the Copy robots with the abilities of the eight masters before, Megaman finally confronts Wily himself in the Wily Machine I. After a long battle, though, Megaman defeats Wily. The doctor begs for mercy and promises that he will not do it again. Megaman walks home, and takes a short break. On his own, though, Dr. Wily is building eight of his own robots made only to destroy Megaman and help him destroy the world. These include Metal Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, Wood Man, and a few days after these robots are built, Wily is up and at it again, trying to take over the world. Megaman, again, goes to stop them. After beating the eight robots again, Megaman goes to Wily's castle, which is in the same location in the Pacific Ocean. Almost instantly after making it outside of the castle, however, he is spotted by the Mecha Dragon. The Mecha Dragon chases him through the entire first stage, until making it to a trio of blocks at a dead end. A fight then begins between the two. After beating the Mecha Dragon, Megaman enters the castle proper. And after defeating the Picopico Room and the Guts Dozer, Megaman ends up in a dark room. A pair of eyes open, and a golden robot named Enker quickly attempts to stab Megaman with his lance. Megaman beats Enker, though, and moves on. After the Boobeam Trap and the eight Copy Robots fall to Megaman confronts Wily again. After beating Wily, though, he escapes and Megaman falls down a trap door trying to catch him. Later, Megaman wakes up in a cave. He hears Wily calling him. So Megaman makes his way through the cave and finds himself in a blackout. Suddenly, several stars light up the room. Wily's UFO enters, and out jumps Wily. Dr. Wily then morphs into an alien, and fights Megaman. When Alien-Wily is beaten, it is revealed that it was just a hologram being controlled by the real Dr. Wily. After this is revealed, Wily begs for mercy again, and Megaman agrees. This time, Wily keeps his promise(for a while) and agrees to help Dr. Light on seven peace-keeping robots that Dr. Light is building; Needle Man, Magnet Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, and Spark Man. Dr. Wily even helps by bringing in a deactivated, alien robot he found in the middle of nowhere deactivated, and reprograms him. After having some time to build the eight robots together, the two decide to build a final, giant, peace-keeping robot named Gamma. After Gamma is almost finished, however, the eight robots go berserk and make off with Gamma's eight power crystals, which were needed to power him up. Megaman, heroic as ever, goes to get the crystals back. After Megaman beats one of the eight Robot Masters, he is greeted by a frantic Dr. Light at the lab. Dr. Light explains that he has built a canine companion for Megaman, named Rush. In the second, fifth, and eighth stages Megaman enters, Megaman hears a whistle and is greeted by a red robot with swift, almost ninja-like agility. Megaman follows the robot and manages to catch up to him in an enclosed room(or a room open on all sides except for the ground if the stage is Gemini or Top Man's stage). The robot, introducing himself as Break Man, fights Megaman, and if Megaman wins, . After Megaman gets all eight power crystals, he finds out that four of the mining sites are being attacked by suspicious robots, the , who happen to carry the abilities of the eight robots from the past adventure. Megaman, suspicious about this, goes to the lab to find Wily, but Dr. Light says he's been gone for a while. Dr. Light does enthusiastically say that Gamma is finished. However, when he unveils it, he is surprised to see Roll and whoever was defeated first(reprogrammed) knocked out under it. After they are both waken up by Rush's barking and a bucket of water, Roll explains that Wily stole Gamma, and that the two tried to stop him. Dr. Light locates Dr. Wily's new castle, located somewhere near the Congo. So Megaman rides on Rush in his jet form and flies off to Wily's castle, but is interrupted by a barrage of shots raining down on him. Break Man flies down to Megaman's level on his own jet, and challenged Megaman to an air duel. After Break Man is beaten, Megaman enters Wily's Castle from the sewers, and beats the Kamegoro Maker, and later, the Yellow Devil MK. II, the Hologram Megamans, and the Copy Robots, who again, copy the Robot Masters who were fought first. Megaman challenges Dr. Wily once again, and though he gets nearly punctured and crushed, Megaman wins. However, while Dr. Wily is seemingly begging for mercy, he is shot. Megaman is shocked by this, but is even more surprised in seeing smoke coming from Dr. Wily, and seeing his head attached to a spring and bouncing around. Break Man then jumps down from a high up ledge and says that it was him who fired the bullet. Break Man then battles Megaman, both using every single weapon they have. Break Man loses, and leaves an E-Tank for him. Megaman then runs into a giant, open room with two platforms on the edges on the stadium and a giant hole in the center of the room. Out of the hole rises Gamma with his first head, which can barely do anything. Just as the first head is defeated, though, Wily flies in in the second head, which he says was just finished. After flying up to the platforms, Megaman realizes that he can't land the finishing blow. Roll then says that he needs to use Top Spin. . After finally using the Top Spin on Gamma's second head, it creates a huge explosion, which causes a massive fire and makes the ceiling of junk above Megaman and Wily begin to collapse. Megaman begins to shoot the blocks and tries to protect the doctor, but fails and begins to get tired. He collapses, but before a block can smash him, Break Man's whistle is heard and Megaman is saved by him. Back at the lab, Megaman explains that he was rescued by Break Man. Dr. Light is confused, as he has never met the robot, but before Megaman can explain, Break Man's whistle sounds. He says that is the sound that he hears every time before Break Man appears. Dr. Light recognizes the whistle and says that it must be Proto Man. He then explains Proto Man's entire backstory. Three of Wily's minions, however, are wreaking havoc in the city. These three are Buster Rod G., Mega Water S., and Hyper Storm H.. The three challenge Megaman and await him in their stages, though Buster Rod G. escapes defeat and flees to a new, secret castle, hidden in the Amazon. After getting through three stages of the castle and fighting the Fire Snakey and the Iron Ball, Megaman fights Buster Rod G. in a collapsing room in the castle. After Buster Rod G. is hit by the final blow, he falls down to the ground. Depending on how long the battle took, where Roll and Megaman converse until the platform Megaman is standing on falls to the ground. Category:Mega Studios Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Series Category:3D Games Category:Platformers Category:3D Platformers Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Gameplay Unlike all other classic Megaman games, Megaman Remix is an open-world 3D platformer. Differences from the other Classic Megaman games *It is 3D and open-world, as opposed to 2D and side-scrolling *The Robot Master weapons from the previous "game" are carried to the next game. Characters There are 93 playable characters, 104 counting Roll's alternate costumes. Bosses Robot Masters NOTE: After a Robot Master is beaten with only the Mega Buster, they are unlocked as a playable character. NOTE: Weaknesses are listed in order of effectiveness, with the first weapon being lethal. Castle Bosses Enemies Special Weapons Reception DLC A Street Fighter X Megaman expansion will be released at some time in the future. See Also *Megaman Remix/Quotes Beta Elements Main Article: Megaman Remix/Beta Elements References to Other Games Megaman Powered Up: Roll, Wily, Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Time Man, Oil Man, and Proto Man have their voices from this game. The characters talking to the bosses before boss battles is from this game. Kid Icarus: Uprising: Roll/Dr. Light speaking to Megaman throughout the stages parallels the way that Palutena talks to Pit in this game. Gallery Trivia *Frost Man and Tengu Man's stages both have alternate tracks which can be accessed by entering secret rooms. Category:Mega Studios Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Series Category:3D Games Category:Platformers Category:3D Platformers Category:Nintendo 3DS Games